


Wrath

by mydeardeath



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, Implied Sexual Content, League of Assassins Damian Wayne, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeardeath/pseuds/mydeardeath
Summary: Tim goes on a short undercover mission as Caroline Hill. His target: Wrath, a rising member of the league of assassins. It goes perfectly well.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Being more productive than I have never been, so here's another story!

Tim kept touching the dark locks falling before his eyes. He may have worn the wig on other occasions but not quite enough time to have gotten used to it. Steph had made him train for days before they went undercover. She had been ecstatic when she learned about Caroline Hill, Tim's feminine persona. She had insisted that he practice wearing heels while she was looking. She had found his first attempts hilarious and had shared with Cass and Babs. He hadn't had too in his previous mission, but that one would require it, so he had spent endless hours for the last week with heels at his feet. If he wasn't on patrol or at Wayne Enterprise, he had them on. He had fallen asleep with them on more than one occasion in the past few days. But at least now, he was pretty good with them.

At first, it was supposed to be a mission for the girls. They were infiltrating a 'dancer' club, after all. But Cass hadn't been ready for that kind of mission, and Babs supposedly needed to be the one monitoring everything. They had turned to him, saying that his petite body would be perfect for the job. Good thing he didn't have a height complex or it could have been quite insulting. At least, it meant he had been their first choice, and the rest of the family wasn't aware of the details of the mission. He didn't need Jason teasing him, the girls were already doing a fine job of it.

A week after they had started to prepare, Tim and Steph were sent on the field, respectively posing as a waitress and a stripper. Steph was pretty excited to perform even though Tim couldn't gather why. She had learned cool moves, but the crowd was despicable for the most part.

Tim watch her performance as he tended the bar. Not because he was still attracted to her, believe it or not. But they had worked on their choreography for days, so he wanted to see the final result! And he was not disappointed. She was nailing it. Tim would make sure to compliment her on it. That wouldn't be weird, right?

Their real mission began three days later when Wrath, their mark, entered the dimly lit room. Tim noticed him right away. Not that it was hard to. The man was standing out even in this crowd. He was not wearing usual western clothes, and his appearance didn't help. The man was tall. Bruce and Jason's tall. He had golden skin and bright green eyes. Wrath was quite stunning, to be honest. Too bad he was one of Ra's assassins. Because Tim hadn't dressed as Caroline for no reason, he was supposed to recover a flash drive containing information about transactions between the league and Cobblepot that Wrath should have on his person after meeting them. And of course, their little meeting was happening at the Eden Club, one that belonged to the Penguin, who employed only female dancers. Barbara had hesitated to send Steph as the waitress and Tim as the dancer, but she had soon come to reason. These dancers weren't wearing much clothing, and well, Tim lacked a lot of things under his own that the club was demanding for the job. Things that Steph had. So she would be the one getting to get on stage. Nonetheless, Tim had to learn pole dancing with her for 'moral support' much to Steph and Barbara's delight. He was sure they had made videos that could never be seen by his friends.

Tim's job for the mission was to pose as a waitress that would inadvertently spill some drinks on Wrath and try to salvage his clothes, allowing him to search his body for the drive.

It seemed that Wrath wasn't as enthralled by the show as he was. He looked almost bored, just staying to not insult Penguin's hospitality. It was time for Tim to act before the man left. Tim approached the side he was on, serving drink and smiling to clients while he tried to ignore the leer Caroline was receiving. When he reached Wrath, Tim pretended to trip and lose his balance. The opened champagne bottle that he had been carrying started to pour onto the man's pants. Tim quickly straightened the bottle so the flow would stop. He grabbed a few napkins on the table after putting the champagne on it. He was apologizing profusely, making erratic movement to try cleaning up his mess. At least it was how it was looking from an outer perspective. Tim was feeling him for the flash drive.

Strong hands stopped his movements, and he looked up into the man's beautiful eyes. Tim didn't have to feign the blush that spread on his cheeks. It was unfair how attractive the man was.

"You're not a girl" His voice was deep and attractive, but...

"Wow, thank you for telling me what I am, asshole." Tim felt quite offended, even if he did consider himself a boy. This guy had no right to make such a statement. "Guess, the good looks are the only things you got for yourself." Maybe antagonizing his mark wasn't a good idea, but the words came out before he could think.

The man looked surprised, probably not expecting the aggressive response.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you."

"Oh, it's alright, darling." The man pursed his lips at the nickname. Tim had trained to move in high heels not to be good at flirting. He had assured Barbara that there would be no problem on that part. But seeing Dick flirt or Bart attempt to do so, didn't prove that much useful it seemed. He wasn't prepared to talk to that man. "And you're not wrong. I am not."

"Why then?"

"It's a pretty good pay, and I don't mind the dress." The lie came easily, probably because he actually did like dresses. Tim would like to say that he was good at lying, contrary to what most people said. "Are you gonna denounce me? I know I ruined your pants, but I can repay you." 

"I won't." He interrupted him. "And I don't need your money."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to offend you again, but you're probably going to lose your job. This little accident didn't go unnoticed. So you need the money more than I do."

That was pretty sweet of the man. Who knew that assassins had manners? 

"I am quite bored of this place. Maybe you would care for a drink that would not end up on me ?"

Tim was shocked. Was the man hitting on him? Maybe he was better at flirting than he had fought. Or the man simply wanted an easy fuck. Not that it mattered. That would give Tim the opportunity he needed to retrieve the flash drive, and he was not saying no to spending a good time while accomplishing his mission. Batman probably wouldn't approve, but considering his relationship with a world-known thief, he could hardly judge. Plus, he wasn't here tonight.

Wrath led him outside, under the watchful eyes of Steph. He expected her to try and stop him, scared that he was walking into a trap, but she actually gave him a thumb up, happy that he was finally getting laid.


End file.
